


Pushing My Boundaries

by Kissytino



Series: More than a mistress [1]
Category: More Than a Mistress, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fetish, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissytino/pseuds/Kissytino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced to grow up quickly after the deaths of her parents. she finally has time to sow her own wild oats</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pushing My Boundaries

OK its the time of my period so much blood gushing while using my vibrator I need a man's cock from experience it will shorten my period, by days, I am really sensitive and my brain keeps telling me to keep my legs closed how can this ever be I am a self confessed slut, It has to be the flow of blood, and the dildo is not working fast enough I need to orgasm and to have as many of them as quickly as possible.

The intensity of a cock fucking me, the sensation to take me past a certain point where I want to stop, The mess there is something for me beyond that in seeing his pleasure in my pain and the willingness to deliver amazing sensations.

I needed to be tied up I knew the pain, sensations of having a cock inside me will be sexually overwhelming, the thought of him letting loose, balls slapping my blood drenched pussy I had this instinct to clamp my legs together.

I need my legs Stretching out wide and tethering to the bed posts opening me up for his assault on my pussy.

Safe-word he asked, I knew if I had a safe-word, I would stop him when it was too overwhelming, I wanted this period to over and get back to normal service, NO SAFE-WORD!!!.

Tied and gagged I watching him feast upon my cleanly shaved and blood glistening excited pussy, Soft moans were escaping my lips, moaning and groaning, basked, his erotic touches engulfing my body, I immediately arched my back, More loud moan/groan erupted from somewhere deep inside of me, he was licking around my toes, then taking each toe in turn and sucking on them, He tonguing between each of my toes, I wanted his attention to switch to my pussy, which was now completely exposed and open.

Holy fuck, I was extra turned on, I can't remember being more turned on by his pending cock that was going to attack my pussy, His cock entered my blood drenched pussy, I grunted and moaned and ground my pelvis against his savagely cock, I was adoring the intensity of his cock sliding inside me, the sensation was bringing me to a certain point that I would have used the safe-word, but I had to go way beyond his pleasure and beyond my pain, I was edging passed just fucking hurts, I just focus on his face. I watched his eyes as the sound of his balls echoed sensation of what was going through my body. There was rapturous bliss, his inner sadist was glinting in his eyes.

I was cumming and cumming waves of orgasms the pleasure was extremely high level of intensity.

Then he pulled my quivering body close to him, and he cuddled me and my body eventually my body stopped quivering and I was able to talk once again.

Enough, he asked, the answer was an abrupt NO!!!.

I was still tied up and he was still in full control and it was time to turn it up, only I can decide when you had enough. He stroked his cock and started to pump and pump turning up his intensity, meaning he was going to shoot his load in my face, eyes wide open waiting for the moment of ejaculation a small bead of pre-cum appeared I opened my mouth waiting for his cum to shoot from his cock.

No cum was forthcoming his cock was rammed back into me with vigorous intensity he was to have his relief by shooting his cum inside me.

"Fuck me! For God's sake, fuck me! Give me your fucking cock!" I was wild, begging him to be inside me my body again, I began to shiver and shake as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure, I was a very good girl and allowing him his pleasure of cumming inside my blood drenched pussy.

After each of my orgasms he called me his perfect slut, by now I had lost count of how many orgasms I'd thought, I had orgasmed out, He had other ideas and turn it up even further in intensity, Built up an orgasm to the point where though might just blow my head off, he still wasn't going to let off, I was screaming for him to cum, when he finally blew his load inside me, He reached over and started to untie the restraints that held me in his will, my period was over normal service resumed.


	2. Ch 3 Love in Handcuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carla as to buy her freedom, but she wasn't complaining. she had a pleasant fuck, her reward was, escaping from the cuffs.

Chapter Three Love in handcuffs

I woke this morning naked and handcuffed to the bed just by one hand, and I was desperate for a pee. I closed my eyes and tried to remember how I got handcuffed to the bed. It was like watching an old movie, one you know you have seen, but only remember as the plot unfolds. I remember a stag party, a naked lap-dance that I gave a guy. I was sitting on his lap smoking weed, while he sucked on my nipples. I had an orgasm on his lap, that's when it got out of hand. The best man had to stop him fucking me on the dance floor. I was so hungry for a fuck.

I remember it was raining. I wandered in my heels slowly down the Alley, as if I was suspended in the air. I had lost all my wits, which would have been the vodka, and the drugs. Feeling erotic from the rain on my body, my top was wet through and clinging to my body. 

When I stepped out of brightly lit neon signs and shop windows of the main street and into an Alley, two dimly lit silhouettes reflected in a shop window.

"Hi..." I said in a new deep, husky voice which I didn't recognize as mine "you boys left the party early."

"Phoawee! Ms. Your body's hot! Especially with that wet, clingy top," One said, Unable to control his excitement in his voice.

I was distracted, I was looking at the other guy's arousal, when he turned me around and pushed me against the wall, I felt his arousal demanding relief. I am giggling, leaning against the rough brick wall, with my hands wrapped around a rigid cock, stroking slowly. Then I dropped to my knees and took his cock into my mouth, twirling my tongue around its head, and then swallowing his cock completely. The sounds of his moans echoed through the city streets. I have memories of a forceful thrust of a fat cock burying in my pussy, and the sound of his ball's slapping against my vagina. I was getting thoroughly pounded. It was wild, everyone drunken, stag night and groom licking my pussy through my panties. I was wet through in seconds. I never used to wear panties, till I found out that actually getting into my panties, was a big excitement builder, a trophy for them to remember me by.

Oh, yeah, I sucked the groom's cock as his best man finished undressing me. Then they both fucked me over a car hood, that's how the wedding threesome happened in the back Alley. I also remember arriving home and having a relaxing hot bath after that wild night of sex. I remember they left, that was 6 am and they were due at the groom's wedding

I also remember arriving home and having a relaxing hot bath after that wild night of sex.

Then I must have passed out on the bed, but that was Friday. 

So what took place to get me handcuffed to the bed? Oh, fuck, Ricky my roomie came home in the early hours. Ricky likes his role-play. He was dangling handcuffs in my face. He cuffed me, spread my legs and started to eat me out. I remember cumming on his tongue. It's his style, he likes to be dominant. I also have to orgasm at least twice before he cums. I never complain, he as a wonderful fat cock. I remember he pounded me with his cock. I must have passed out I can't remember anything after he ejaculated. I got to get this handcuff off.

"Fuck, I need to pee Ricky, where's the key!"

"What key, Carla." A voice came from the bathroom.

"The key to the fucking handcuffs." I shouted out at the top of my voice.

"Try looking at the table beside you Carla."

"There is no fucking key, why don't you get out here and find them, now!"

"I would if I could, but you cuffed me to the shower rail."

I have no idea how Ricky got cuffed in the bathroom, "what the fuck are we going to do now Ricky?"

"Have you tried ringing somebody, there must be a phone about somewhere."

I found a phone, I was not my own, it was Ricky's.

I phoned up a coworker Amanda "hey, I want you to get to my apartment, like right now!"

"Why did you cuff me to the bed, Ricky?"

"How the fuck do I know, it was you that cuffed me, in the bathroom, you said you wanted some sleep."

"The fuck I did." I must have been off my head. I can't believe I would cuff myself to the bed, who fucking cuffed me to the bed. 

I told Amanda someone had cuffed me to the bad and could reach the key. It seemed like I was waiting for hours for Amanda to arrive, It was probably only minutes she knocked on the door.

"It's unlocked Amanda."

Amanda walked in and saw me handcuffed to the bed. "Well, don't just stand there with your mouth open, find the key!" Amanda began her search for my key to freedom. Then she laid her eyes on Ricky, cuffed in the bathroom.

"What have you two been doing?" Ricky and Amanda had been an item for a few weeks. I thought she understood that Ricky wouldn't be tied down to be hers exclusively.

"You bitch! I guessed you would respect me Carla." Amanda was mad, I don't know if she was mad at me, or mad at Ricky

"Ricky will never be yours, not exclusively Amanda." As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I wish I hadn't opened it.

"You want him all for yourself Carla, you were always going to come between us."

"Amanda, Wait, the keys," too late, she left in a huff.

The only phone number I could remember was the adventure ranch where I work. 

My boss answered, "This is Carla, can I speak with David?" There was no way was I going to ask my boss to free me.

"David is out working, why do you want to speak with David."

"It's private, give me his cell number!" I wasn't in the mood to argue with my boss. David agreed to come free me. Well, I asked him if he wanted to come over for some fun, I wanted my freedom. David is only 18, and I usually don't fuck kids, but this is an emergency, and asked me out a few times, to avoid disappointment, I always have turned him down.

There was a knock on the door, "Come on in, David, the doors unlocked."

"Wow! Don't you look inviting Carla," David said, looking down at my naked body.

"OK, cut the small talk, and unlock me from these damn handcuffs David."

"Fuck first Carla, I think I have you over a barrel," David said, while he was undoing his pants.

"How do I know you want to just fuck me then leave me chained up, key first David, and then we can fuck!"

"Nope, fuck first, I want more fuck dates with you, so I will release you."

David had all the cards, so I had no options but to let him fuck me. "OK, give it your best shot David."

Once he removed his pants, he jumped on top of me, straddling my torso, and pushed a finger in my vagina.

"I hope that's not your cock inside me David, I hope you're not going to be a fucking disappointment," I was hoping to enrage him. "I'm not in the mood for a virgin."

"You will not be disappointed Carla, I will make sure of that."

He quickly swapped his finger for his cock. The rage I had built in his cock had a good effect. The force in which he thrust his cock into my ass, made me scream at the top of my lungs. 

"Carefully David you need to get me wet."

I knew sex was going to be a pain in the ass, with someone as young as David.

I lifted and opened my legs to make it easier for him. I wiped some juices to make my ass wet for his cock. The wait was killing me, when he finally shoved his cock in me, it felt so fucking good. He had quite a long cock, not as big as my boss's cock. He didn't come close to the size of Ricky's cock. Ricky's has one of the thickest cocks I've had in my ass.

This is buying my freedom, so I am not complaining. He's grunting and fucking like an old man, he needs to get himself toned up some, especially if he as a hope of fucking me again.

I must say, it wasn't a pleasant fuck, escaping from these cuffs was the first thing on my mind. It made David happy, though. He does however need to get his body toned. He's lying on top of me panting and wheezing, I thought at one time I was going to have to give him the kiss of life.

"Hey, David, you should get fit, sex is more pleasurable when it has energy in it."

David managed to lift himself off my torso, and picked up the keys to the handcuffs, which were lying on the floor beside the bed.

No wonder I couldn't find them they were out of my line of sight. Once I was free I got off the bed, David was still pulling his pants up. I grabbed him by his shirt collars, pulled him till his body was touching mine, and kissed him, I was so happy at being free. I pushed him off his feet. His, pants were still around his ankles.

Lifting him off the floor by way of his shirt collar, I said "Tone up your body. It will do wonders for your sex life David, call me when you're ready."


End file.
